untitled
by asda653
Summary: my I,Robot related fanfic. I need a name for it.
1. Chapter 1: Evacuate

1: Evacuate

Alfred Lanning rubbed his weary eyes, staring at the numerous sheets on his desk for the development of a new positronic brain. "Aw, damn! I need sleep." he exclaimed.

The signal on the visiplate on his desk flashed. He pressed the button on it to activate it. The picture of Susan Calvin, robopsychologist, flickered to life on the screen. "What?" he said. "Alfred, there's a serious problem with-" before letting her finish her sentence, he grabbed the electron gun on his desk. The electron gun was a creation of his own, possible to charge so much electricity into a positronic brain so as to fuse it into an inert ingot of metal. Luckily, all the visiplates at United States Robots and Mechanical Men were equipped with positronic brains. He simply shot it, and the picture disappeared at once. An unseen lick of smoke drifted up to the ceiling, where, it came into contact with a smoke detector. Instantly, the sprinkler system bursted to life. "Argh!" he shouted. He slid backward on his chair and it fell down. Suddenly, an alarm blared loudly, with the words "R16! R16! Evacuate the building immediately!". "What?" he thought. "R16 isn't the code for fire, it's the code for…." he fell unconscious due to the fact that he was sleepy but he also hit the ground hard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Infirmary

2: The Infirmary

He woke up in the infirmary, his eyes blurry. "Alfred? You… flash…... problem… didn't reply……. found you unconscious…. alarm… brought you here.." he heard. The words came in flowing spurts, at least to him, because he was still partly asleep. He shook his head violently, brought everything into focus, and saw Calvin and Peter Bogert, Chief Mathematician, standing in front of him. "What? I- I couldn't

u-understand you." , he blurted. "Figures," Calvin replied. "Here. You cancelled the flash about that 'serious problem' I called you about. I saw the fire signal and rushed up to your room, found you unconscious and I signaled for a person from the infirmary, who brought you here, and someone else sounded the alarm. Naturally, we evacuated the building." she said, tonelessly, always with that shade of coldness. "Wait, so what was that serious problem?" he said, nearly fully awake. "Nothing." was the reply. "And the alarm? I have never heard the code R16, in all my years here." he said. "Neither have I. I looked at the alarm code key, and found, of all things, it meant 'Robot out of control!' Since we're on the subject, there's another serious problem. The new NS-3 robots, the ones designed for shipping work, are seriously faulty." she said, with a dash of uneasiness in her voice. "What's faulty about them?" he asked. To which Bogert said, sounding extremely uneasy, "Um-m-m-m-m. They, uh- lack- the entire-" "What? Lack the entire what?" Lanning blurted. "The entire- FIRST LAW." Lanning bolted up in his bed. "WHAT? THAT'S A PHYSICAL IMPOSSIBILITY! THAT-" he got choked off in the middle, gasping. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO CALM? IF WORD GETS OUT THAT THERE ARE NON-" he stopped. Everyone in the infirmary was staring, gaping. "Oh, sorry! There's no problem here." he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Explanations

3: Some Explanations

When they had gone to Lanning's office, he shut the door, locked it, deactivated the memory strips that watched the room for security, and he turned off all security recorders. "Okay, so what you're telling me is that there are non first law robots! If word gets out, the company will be destroyed and people will be in danger! Now, answer my question, how are you so calm?" "To be sure, Lanning, we aren't calm. We had to mask our feelings because we didn't want word of it to get out." was the reply from Calvin. "Okay, so, tell me how the First Law could have been removed. I am sure there is absolutely no way in hell that's possible." Lanning said, to which Bogert replied, "Yes, there is. Sabotage. In the factory is the code for the 3 Laws. The perpetrator simply edited all the code out of the first law." Lanning said, "But that's the most carefully guarded code on earth! How could he find that possible?" he said, shaking. Calvin cut in and said, "It's got to be someone in the company. Someone of very, very high rank. The only select few who could have done this are us 3, Ashe, or Robertson."


	4. Chapter 4: The Factory

4:The Factory

Lanning arrived in the factory by US Robots' personal transport system. He inspected all the equipment and security modules (in perfect condition, no sign of tampering), checked all the computer processes (untouched, with which the investigation took hours) and entered the most fantastically guarded vault on earth: the room containing the console capable of altering the Three Laws. Thumb print, eye scanner, 10-digit code, personal password, signature, and of course, a 10 inch thick, solid metal door. He made his way to the console, turning it on and entering yet another 10-digit code. He went through the Laws, reviewing each one. It would be impossible to explain the laws in lay language, for they were lines of code, only with a textual representation. The only problem in the console, was that the First Law was completely missing, replaced with zero's. Nothing. Aside from that, everything in the factory was in tip top condition. Of course, he re-edited the Law so no other robots would be built without it.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversation With Susan

5: Conversation With Susan

He talked with Susan Calvin after he got back to the main building of US Robots. "Did you check the record of who last entered?" Calvin asked. Lanning said, "Wiped clean. Last visit was the last time I visited before this, 2 years ago. We should interview and Psycho-Probe each member capable of such an act." Calvin replied, "First things first, Dr. Lanning. We have to find and destroy the robots." "Yes, of course. How many were manufactured before we found out?" "Luckily, only 7." "Luckily? 7 is a large task, especially since they could hurt someone any second now. Oh- wait. Is that why the R16 code was initiated….. We have very little time. But how was it only seven were manufactured when we found out?" "Uh, production started at the end of the day, just an hour before the work day end. We had them shipped immediately, since the interstellar shippers were desperate for them. We kept one for further testing, and that's why we found out. Of course, the robots are already working, so we have even less time than we thought we had." "I see." Lanning said, ending the conversation.


End file.
